Pius Thicknesse
Minister Pius Thicknesse was a British wizard and a Ministry of Magic official in the mid to late 1990s. During the Second Wizarding War, he became Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well as, later in the War, Minister for Magic under Lord Voldemort's puppet regime while under the Imperius Curse and thus essentially Voldemort's puppet himself. He replaced Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister of Magic, who had been murdered by Voldemort. Thicknesse took part in the final conflict of the War where he fought alongside the Death Eaters, still under the curse. Physical appearances Thicknesse was described as having long black hair and a beard streaked with silver, as well as "a great overhanging forehead" that shadowed his glinting eyes.6 Harry Potter thought he resembled a crab looking out from beneath a rock. Media Behind the scenes * In the Harry Potter Pronunciation Guide at the Scholastic official website, Thicknesse's name is spelt phonetically as "PY-us THIK-nuss" (as in "thick'ness''").21 However, Rowling pronounces it as "PY-us thik-NESS" (as in "''Loch '''Ness"). * Pius Thicknesse has the distinction of being the Minister for Magic with the shortest term in office, out of the Ministers featured in the books: 274 days (9 months and 1 day). ''Pottermore, however, established that Basil Flack was in office for only two months in 1752 before resigning due to a mismanaged goblin rebellion. * In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, Thicknesse does not appear in the main storyline at any point, but is an unlockable character. Somewhat inaccurately, Thicknesse is depicted as a Dark wizard, with the ability to cast the Unforgivable Curses and manipulate cursed objects. His character can be found wandering around Knockturn Alley.22 Notes and references # ↑ As he was made head of Magical Law Enforcement in 1996, he must have been at least of age at that time # ↑ 2.0 2.1 While it is never stated what Thicknesse's blood status is, it is unlikely Thicknesse would be appointed Minister for Magic by the Death Eater regime instead of other powerful and prominent pure-blood Death Eaters with Ministry connections like Yaxley, Travers or Selwyn, if he were Muggle-born. # ↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 3.3 3.4 3.5 3.6 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 11 (The Bribe) # ↑ 4.0 4.1 4.2 4.3 4.4 4.5 4.6 4.7 4.8 4.9 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 1 (The Dark Lord Ascending) # ↑ 5.0 5.1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) # ↑ 6.0 6.1 6.2 6.3 6.4 6.5 6.6 6.7 6.8 6.9 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 13 (The Muggle-Born Registration Commission) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 1 (The Other Minister) # ↑ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Magical Beasts in Hiding # ↑ 10.0 10.1 10.2 10.3 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 4 (The Seven Potters) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 5 (Fallen Warrior) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 8 (The Wedding) # ↑ 13.0 13.1 13.2 13.3 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 12 (Magic is Might) # ↑ 14.0 14.1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 21 (The Tale of the Three Brothers) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 23 (Malfoy Manor) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 19 (The Silver Doe) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) # ↑ 18.0 18.1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 36 (The Flaw in the Plan) # ↑ Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ministers for Magic" at Pottermore # ↑ Guy Henry to Play Pius Thicknesse in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows # ↑ Pronunciation Guide on Scholastic.com # ↑ Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Category:Battle of hogwarts participants Category:British ministers for magic Category:Death eater allies Category:Head Heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement